The Bone Bladed Claymore
This is the quest for the Bone Bladed Claymore. It requires you to have started the "A Key to the Past" quest but you do not need to have completed it. You must be level 40 or higher to grab the sword. Steps #Kill Opalla, a level 42 heroic gnoll shaman, inside Blackburrow. You can find Opalla directly south of the bridge, in the farthest room (-24.71, -16.25, +83.87). #Examine the sword. #Slay Redak, the Troll Warrior, a level 44 heroic mob located in the chapel in Stormhold (?, ?, ?). Easiest way to get to the chapel is to go down the spiral staircase, go down the hall to the atrium and enter the door to the left of you, Their will be a "pond" in front of you take the path to the right and follow it down until you are in the room with the cavaliers, go up the staircase and follow the hall that wraps around the room to a door that will be on your right. #Examine the sword, #Re-forge the hilt and bone blade and make it one again. #*In order to re-forge the blade you must have a ebon cluster, shaped ebon coin or bent ebon disk #*'NOTE:' Upon reforging the blade you will be exiled from Qeynos, Freeport and Kelethin until you complete the next step of the quest. #*When you are ready head to Runnyeye Citadel and head down the path just past the bridge until you come across the first room with goblins past the archway there will be another room with more goblins, Once you enter the room to the left there will be a small outcove and inside will be a forge and a anvil sitting in front of the forge. Inspect the anvil to reforge the blade. #To rejoin society and get your sword you will need to slay 1,000 sentient beings, no animal killing. This means any non-animal. Skeletons work fine for this. The Graveyard in Freeport is a great place to do this. #Kill Gynok Moltar, the first wielder of the claymore. He is level 47 ^^^ heroic mob, and is located where you first grabed the Claymore on top of the spiral staircase. Enter the room and he spawns. Slay Moltar. #Examine the sword. #*If you have completed the Berik's Revenge quest you will have the option to strike the claymore with Berik, Sword of Thunder. Doing this will create the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore! If you have not completed Berik's Revenge then your only option is to accept the Bone Bladed Claymore. NOTE: You can now obtain the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore after you've finished the original quest. By right-clicking on the forge in Runnyeye with both the standard BBC and Berik, Sword of Thunder in your inventory (but not equipped), you can "Break Berik over the forge." Berik and the BBC will be removed from your inventory and you will receive the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore. If you choose to do this, you cannot change the EBBC back to the other two swords, so please be sure of your decision. Rewards *One of the following: ** ** *58,500 Status Points Credits Category:Heritage Quests